


I'll Keep My Lanterns Lit

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, First Kiss, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Maxine and El were always meant to be together no matter the consequence.





	I'll Keep My Lanterns Lit

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a song that I recommended reading with this.   
Son Lux-Lanterns Lit  
This takes place in the 1920's so it is not modern but I have always enjoyed the romantic thought of escaping away on a train.

Their hands were connected as the sun rose before them blowing their flowered covered skirts back as they waited. Feeling the heat on both of their faces they turned to look at each other smile widening on both of their faces. Blue eyes stared into brown as their whole lives flashed before them but they were not scared. Maxine and El were always meant to be together no matter the consequence. 

“Are you ready?”El whispered to her

“Always”Max replied with a smile  
**********************************************  
They met on the highest hill that day as it was peaceful and where they could be themselves. El would search for any sign of suffering like any dark bruises that often showed up on Max’s freckled skin. Brushing with gentle fingertips as she wished she could heal her from the inside out. She often had this wild idea that she would save Max like in the stories her father used to tell her. There was hesitation in her brow as she knew in order to do so she needed time and money. Something they both did not have and El was running out of time without knowing it. 

“One day my darling, I’m going to save you”El promised brushing a soft kiss over the purple bruise

“Promise?”Max asked hoping and wanting desperately to believe her as she had been lied to many times before. Promises always meant little to her when it came to her father and brother but El seemed sincere. Staring straight into her eyes, something neither of her family ever did and so she believed for once. 

“I promise”El reassured her before pulling away feeling nothing but an ache in her chest as she made her way down the hill. Arms wrapped around herself as she knew there was much to do in order to save her darling Max. 

*****************************************  
A chance encounter caused them to meet as El had dropped her tea on Max’s dress as soon as she caught sight of her. El had immediately invited her to her home so she could change into something of hers as an apology. Max had not minded as things happen, the only thing she worried about was her father’s reaction. As he had just bought it recently to catch the attention of suitors easily. She had not liked the dress but was forced to wear it as it was tight and different from the many lace dresses she used to wear. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your dress”El spoke as she tried to clean the dress but nothing would get the dark stain off the soft pink silk. It was a lost cause but she didn’t want Max to know that just yet trying to buy more time with her. She had not seen the red haired beauty before and knew she would have remembered if she had. Not only was she entranced by her fiery hair and rosy lips but she liked the way her eyes sparkled blue. 

“I never liked it very much anyways” Max replied causing El to laugh at her sass as she had not expected it

“Well I suppose I should be thanked for my help by ruining it then”El teased as she couldn’t look away any longer

Maxine had never met someone so honest before and she really admired her for it as it was refreshing. 

She ended up staying longer as they sat on the velvet couch talking easily and becoming friends as they understood each others humor. When she had to leave she felt disappointed because she knew she was walking away from something bigger than herself. Max had a feeling her life was going to be much more interesting now that she met El. Daydreaming and thinking about El on the walk home opening the door and accepting her fate.   
*********************************************  
It was difficult to hide her bruises but they were for Max alone to bare and she didn’t mean for El to find out. She was sweltering under her layers of clothes but it was worth it if it meant no one saw the dark marks. Feeling shame as she truly believed she was not doing anything right and deserved it. 

“Would you like me to take your coat off my darling?”El asked as it was warm outside and she wondered why Max hadn’t taken it off yet. Having thrown open the windows in order to have the small breeze come in. Feeling absolutely nothing she fanned herself with a thin book and felt warm seeing her friend so covered. 

“Oh no I’m fine”Max promised waving her off and she soon became anxious over the thought of her seeing the dark marks

“Nonsense it’s no trouble”El winked and tugged it playfully off wanting nothing but to help her 

“Oh”El sighed as she caught site of the dark bruises littering her wrists and arms as there were some new and some old.

Maxine reached up to hide them with her palms but she couldn’t cover them all and it was too late. She made a movement to leave when she was suddenly dragged into a hug something she had not felt in years. Feeling safe she let go of all her worries and hugged El back clutching and holding onto her tightly. 

“I’m so sorry”El whispered brushing her back over and over gently as she could feel the red haired girl tremble. Wishing she could have known and her eyes began to tear up as she couldn’t imagine what Max was going through. 

“It’s okay”Max reassured her as she pulled away noticing the dampness in El’s big brown eyes. Reaching up to brush those small tears away as El watched her heartbroken and knowing that she deserved none of it.   
******************************  
Throughout El’s home were painting that she herself had made and each one where special in their own way. As she picked up her brush she kept returning to the color red and ske knew exactly why. She couldn’t think of anything else but Maxine, and El knew she had found herself in trouble. As she knew what she felt was forbidden but she did not see anything wrong with having a small crush. El was troubled as she did not know if Max felt the same way for her too as it was a huge risk to reveal. 

As she looked down at her fingers dripping in thick paint she realized no one had ever made her feel so distracted. Max had came into her life so suddenly and caused a whirlwind in her mind and her heart. She had never met someone so sad and she knew that there was a light inside of her she had yet to see for herself. El would help her discover what it was like to have a taste of freedom any way she could.   
******************************************************  
When Max wasn’t with El she felt helpless as her father Neil and her brother William both brought up the idea of marriage. She knew her time was running out as she was forced to come to terms with her status as a woman. Something she had always tried to ignore as she hoped she would be different and find a way to escape it. There was no freedom in her life except when she was with El and she was afraid to lose it. Once she was married off she knew things would be over for her and El and she dreaded it. 

She shared her fear with El who had told her there were more things for a woman to want despite marriage. Challenging her to learn and become educated in the world around her as she had rights even if they were few. 

“I’m going to show you all of the things my father taught me”El proposed as she wanted to help her as there was nothing wrong with knowledge

“Your too sweet to me”Max replied watching her with kind eyes as she did not have to help her

“No I really am not”El told her as she was being a decent person and friend just like any other person should be to Max. 

****************************************************************  
Maxine’s family were often away on business trips leaving her alone which allowed for El to visit her. She would bring an armful of books on things from poetry to history that were worn from use. Reading to each other in hushed tones as it felt like a dream sitting across from each other bare legs touching one another. 

There would be fleeting looks as blue eyes watched the way El’s brown hair curled upon her soft delicate cheek. Thoughts spilling from her mind that all she wanted was this, and to stay in El’s world forever. Wanting to be apart of the messy parts of her but also the calm ones like this too. Max wished her family wouldn’t come home in hope they could spend a few more seconds with each other. 

Once it was almost time for their return El began to gather everything leaving with a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Leaving Max behind cheek rosy and still reeling from the heat she felt from one small kiss. Wondering what it might be like to be kissed by her and she knew she would forever be ruined only for El. 

***************************************************************************************  
Max was invited once more back to El’s house as she told her there was something she needed to see. She was worried what might be shown to her but she came willingly as she felt nothing but trust for the other girl. 

Finding herself at the green door before her and she took a breath before knocking twice on the door and waited. The door opened and she was tugged inside by El and brought into a warm hug that was everlasting. Which she gladly returned before pulling away and noticing the brightness in her friends brown eyes. 

“Come with me”El linked their her hands and dragged her running to the back room

“Close your eyes”El requested of her and she closed them walking blindly led only by the palms on her shoulders 

“Open them”El whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes

Gasping as everywhere she looked she found red in each painting and found herself in quite a few of them too. Seeing the dress that had been ruined in their first meeting and her eyes staring back at her. 

It was beautiful and she had no idea El had been painting her as she didn’t feel worthy of it and she looked to El. Finding her searching for any negative reaction finding none she walked to stand before her. 

“Why did you do this?”Max asked needing to know for sure

“Do you remember when we first met?”El asked nervously as the truth had to come out now

“Of course”Max replied confused but never looking away

“Well i remember it differently because it was the first time I ever saw someone so beautiful. The light hit right behind you making your hair glow and your freckles darken. You were so radiant that I lost my breathe for a moment and tripped spilling my tea all over you. Then I got to know you and I found I was in trouble because you were everywhere I looked. With your sparkling eyes and the way you made me laugh all the time. I could just never look away from you and I didnt want to. I painted you because I wanted a part of you with me when you weren’t with me. I have fallen for you Max and I know the risks but I can't help myself when I'm around you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I need you to know before it was too late.” El told her honestly bearing her heart on her sleeve

“I never knew you were going to become such a big part of my life but you have without knowing it. I believe fate has made it happen because you are the only person I want to share my life with. You have taught me so much and helped me grow as a person and I hope I can one day do the same. This is going to be difficult but I know it will be worth it as long as it means I get to have a part of you no matter how small.” Max told her relieved she felt the same way

“You can have every part of me starting with my heart as I will be yours always my darling”El promised to her as she held onto her soft hands

Reaching and holding each other closer breath in synch as light filled around them as they leaned close. Waiting and then pressing against each other lips brushing softly before fully letting go of their hesitation. 

They floated together stars shining brightly around them until they came down to the heated atmosphere. Pulling away with swollen lips as they were now together and they would figure everything out. 

********************************************************  
Sometimes it was not possible to meet and letters would be sent to one another words becoming their only connection. Sleeping with words of love beneath their pillow and within reach as this wouldn’t be forever but it still reminded them of each other. Knowing that words could not replace sweet kisses or touches but it would have to do for now. They could survive their lives apart until they could reunite one day with each other. Dreaming about the day they could hold each other in their arms once more. 

Max felt the pressure of finding a suitor and knew she couldn’t put it off forever dread filling her stomach as time began to run out. 

************************************************************************  
El’s paintings had become darker as she was lonely without Max and she needed to make a plan. Knowing the only way to save her would be by selling her paintings and she continued to work hard no matter the cost. Fingers blistering as there was never too much time for her to let go of that paintbrush.

Selling a few to people who were intrigued by her work not caring about the price as she just desperately needed the money. Hiding the cash underneath a floor board as she wanted to keep it safe until it was time. 

*******************************************************************

The leaves began changing colors showing the seasons were changing and time was not on their side. Maxine was already being prepared to marry a suitor as her father Neil and William pushed her day and night. With both words and hard fists, she became the target in their eyes as she was their only hope for money and to get out of their debt. 

She repeatedly declined her suitors offer to which made them mad with rage and she was beaten to the point she could not leave outside anymore. 

********************************

Max was ignored and set to marry an older man who was wealthy enough to care for her and her family. She had no choice in the matter and had written a letter to El that things were going downhill and fast. 

When she found out that evening she knew she needed to tell El that night and would as soon as they fell asleep. Sneaking out and running as fast as she could to get to El tears running down her face. 

******************************  
El’s door was always open for Max and when she heard a knock late that night she knew something was wrong. Wrapping a robe around her body she sprinted downstairs to see what was wrong. Only to find Max outside of her door weeping and she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

“I’m getting married”Max spit out in rage and bitterness as she came inside

“What?”El asked shocked 

“It’s done”Max told her truly defeated head dropped still in disbelief as what was going to happen

“What can I do?”El asked needing to know searching those blue eyes that held no shine

“Just hold me please”Max requested pleadingly

“I can do that”El tugged her upstairs to her room and gestured to her bed making sure Max was comfortable before joining her. Cradling her in her arms brushing the red hair she oh so loved and wished it could last forever. Thinking she was asleep in her arms she stopped her movement. 

Max looked up at her eyes rimmed red but she still looked just as perfect as the first time she met her. She tilted her head up and brushed her lips against El’s knowing this may be the last good thing to happen to her. 

“Are you sure?”El asked not wanting to take advantage

“I want this more than anything”Max told her before reconnecting their lips needing a taste and wanting it to last a lifetime. 

That was all she needed and El gave in as she finally let herself go wanting to drown in her lips forever. Pressing and searching as she knew that light was still inside of her and she wanted to feel every part of it. 

Max’s hands cradled the back of El’s head as she wanted to feel the dark locks at once needing to get closer. Feeling her warm body against hers she let El fall on top of enjoying the weight on her. Slipping her fingers beneath her slip finding smooth skin and having the desire to kiss every part of it. 

El pressed kisses along her throat before returning to her lips as she had never experienced something so pure and bright. Breathing her in as she didn’t mind feeling lightheaded in order to feel her chapped lips on hers. 

Never bothering to turn off the lamp as they wanted to see every part of each other that no one had seen before. This was for them alone to see as no one would ever be able to feel what they felt when they first uncovered each other. Getting rid of the thin barrier between each other and finding nothing but each other. Fascinated by the contours and the curves that defined each woman as there were a few differences. 

Entranced as the freckles covered most of her body and El had the urge to kiss them all to see if they all tasted the same. While Max was in awe of El as she found a mole on the curve of her collarbone and the birthmark on her hip. Caressing the mark and waiting before even daring to let her hands wander below. Wanting to become acquainted with every inch of her lithe body as she wished to leave her mark. Not on her skin but to remind El every time she saw that mark that she had kissed it softly too. 

As the night began to fade the light burned out leaving nothing but darkness and the curl of lips as the girls held onto each other. Wrapping around each other limb’s tangled as they could not get any closer. Dreaming of a world where they could stay together like this for all eternity as nothing else mattered any more.  
*****************************

It was Max who woke up first only to notice her face was covered with brown hair and she smoothed it away. Lying beneath El feeling her weight and not minding being crushed but knowing she had to leave and wishing to stay more than anything. If she didn’t leave in that moment she knew she never would and so she carefully rolled out from beneath her. Making sure to tuck El back underneath the covers so she wouldn’t be cold. 

Writing a note and leaving it beside her pillow and then she left with one last look at her sleeping lover. 

**************************  
With all of the wedding planning, Max had little time to spend with El and so she invited her out to help choose her wedding dress. Wanting to just spend as much time as she could with her no matter the circumstance. 

Every dress she tried on was nice she would admit but she didn’t care about any of them because it was not a happy occasion for her. They all looked the same but they held no meaning at all. She finally picked one that seemed decent and looked in the mirror noting there was no smile on her face. 

It was bittersweet for El because no matter what dress was put on Max she was always going to look beautiful to her. Every one she saw her in hurt a bit as she knew marriage would never be a possibility for the both of them. 

“You would of made a very beautiful bride”El told her as the veil hid her face 

“Would?”Max wondered about the past tense and looked over at her love

“I have a plan , it’s reckless and it might not work but I need you to trust me”El whispered to her

“I will always trust you”Max told her knowingly as she ripped off the veil ready to take off the dress  
***********************************************

El had studied the train routes faithfully and had more than enough money to get them started far away from the city as possible. She asked Max to pack only important essentials and something that would be easy to carry. Instructing her to hide her things under her bed and to be ready the next night.

Once Neil and Billy went out to the bar like clockwork she grabbed clothes and undergarments and packed them in one bag. Waiting for El she laid in her bed and once the hours passed and both men came back she lost hope. She had been expecting El to show and when she didn’t she began to tear up. 

Until she heard something hit her window and she sat up hoping she was correct and she ran to see. She found El outside and she grabbed her things quietly and went down the stairs two at a time. Heart beating fast as this was her only chance left and she was going to take it even thought she could be caught. Once she reached the door she ran out smile beaming and jumped onto El’s arms. Who caught her before tugging on her hand and leading her and running to the train station. 

********************************

There was no one in the city to witness the love and excitement both girls had when running down the streets smile’s covering their faces. Hair whipping back from their faces as they held onto each other for life knowing this was it and they would be okay. They were going to make it to the last train out of there and get as far away as they could. 

Everything around them had blurred as they only had eyes for each other and nothing else mattered. Stars being the only light they needed as they felt electric and it was going to last forever. The only sound they could hear was their feet as they stumbled together ready to face the world. 

When they got to the station they were all alone and both of them bought a ticket hand cradled between them. Chests still heaving and cheeks burning red from the run but there was nothing holding them back. 

The train had not yet arrived but they were reeling from what risks they had taken but seeing their hands tied together there was no regrets. They sat beside each other Max’s head resting on El’s shoulder as she waited ready for their new beginning. Not knowing what was in store for their future but not minding as they were finally together. 

*******************************************************

Soon enough the train came rushing in and both girls got up just in time to feel it rush past them and come to a stop. They looked at each other hair wild and messy and didn’t look away knowing their time had come.

A hand reached up tangling in red hair and tugged her in for a kiss that would be the start of something new. Kissing back just as passionately before pulling away wanting to remember the brightness in those brown eyes. 

*******************************************************  
They never let go of each other once they got on board as they had lost time to make up for and neither girl had any intention of letting go. 

Both girls sat on the train ignored by the other person on board and cuddled up next to one another. El holding Max to her chest and Max holding onto her hands linking them together and kissing them every now and then. Watching the colored trees pass them by and eventually falling asleep on their way home.

The ticket person skipped over them with his fluffy hair and big brown eyes as he knew they had been through alot. He had someone at home he loved just as dearly as he could tell the girls loved each other. Walking away with a smile on his face as he knew love had no boundaries.

*********************************************

There was a small house on the beach hidden and plain on the outside but on the inside it was home and everything Max ever wanted. Paintings coloring every inch of the wall gave the color in her life she always needed. 

“Darling are you ready?”El asked 

“Always”Max told her leaping into her arms and kissing her proudly before leaving one small kiss and pulling away. 

Opening the door and racing to the sea trying to get in the water first as it had been a ritual of theirs. Splashing and playing beneath the sun and water covering their clothes but kisses were given in apology. 

Max glowed beneath the sun and El was there happily to see her burn like the brightest star and she knew the reason why. Looking up at the sky and smiling as she knew they were meant to find each other. Not minding that Max happened to get sea water in her mouth and leaping after her listening to her giggle. 

As she carried her inside of their home and to their bedroom she smiled because it had all been worth it. The messy parts and even the part when they were apart from each other because it all led to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by a dream but I just had to make it for elmax immediately. I hope you enjoy and as always leave comments and kudos if you like.


End file.
